Ski boats and devices exist for shaping a wake for wakesurfing, wakeboarding, waterskiing, or the like. In an effort to enhance a wakesurfing experience, devices and methods have been attempted to improve the wake of a ski boat for wakesurfing or wakeboarding. For example, a method of requesting passengers to arrange them selves on an aft port portion, or an aft starboard portion, of the water ski boat to act as aft port ballast, or aft starboard ballast, in an effort to heel a ski boat to either the port side or the starboard side, is practiced by both wakesurfers and wakeboarders alike. Another method used by wakesurfers and wakeboarders alike, is to trim a sterndrive or an outboard motor of the ski boat in order to force the aft portion of the ski boat into the water, keeping the ski boat in a pitched orientation, thereby producing a larger wake. These and other methods of shaping a wake of a ski boat are effective to produce a larger wake, however these methods may be hazardous for the skier and the passengers alike.
As the sport of wakesurfing progresses, ski boat manufactures have been including wake shaping systems that shape the wake of the ski boat. For example, wake shaping devices integrated with the ski boat exist as bulky heavy bilge ballasts, trim plates, and even, internal hull wings.
While these systems are successful at shaping the wake of a ski boat for wakesurfing, there is still room for improved devices and methods for shaping a wake of a ski boat for wakesurfing.